Acclamation
by ChuChieX3
Summary: Continues exactly where Fitzpatrick left off. Scott is still alive in this story. This is just about how things go after the Nephilim/Fallen war is over. There are lots of fun happy yet dramatic moments in here. And more of the supernatural.
1. First Time

**_Author Note: what is in italics is from the end of finale. Please review. I will not post new chapter unless I know people are reading and having reaction. I'm also going to do something where I suggest you listen to a specific song while reading each chapter. Just because I think it will help you gauge the mood and put yourself in the story in third person. This chapter suggested song(s) is_ Haunted(Michael Diamond Remix) by Beyoncé. Freak by Lana Del Rey.**

 _Patch, a fallen angel, could feel. All my kisses, every touch. My warmth, the depth of my response to him._

 _He made a sound that was trapped between a laugh and a groan. Amazement lit his eyes. "I feel you." His hands roved up my arms, hastily exploring my skin, catching my face. He kissed me, hard. He shuddered with pleasure._

 _Patch scooped me into his arms, and I shrieked with joy. "Let's get out of here," he murmured, his eyes blazing with desire._

 _I wrapped my arms around his neck and nestled my head on the curve of his shoulder. His body was solid assurance, a warm counterpoint. And now he could feel me, too. A flush of anticipation burned under my skin._

 _This was it. Together. Forever. As we left it all behind, the sun warmed my back, lighting the way before us._

 _I knew of no better omen._

The walls inside Patch's studio reflected us both, our faces blurred by the dim candle light and the abstract pattern of white flecks in the black granite. He held my hand and led me into his bedroom. Once inside he walked around lighting candles as he went. When he finished he turned and walked slowly towards me giving me a wicked grin. The effects of which travel all the way down there.

"I've been waiting so long to make love to you," Patch whispered against my mouth, eyes bright with excitement. I flush. _Oh my, wishes do come true._ He leans down and kisses me gently. My blood flames.

"Are you sure about this?" He breathes out pulling away.

"Yes Patch," I rasp and his answering grin was triumphant. He grabbed my hands and walked toward the ultra modern enormous bed covered in black silk sheets and throw pillows. He gestures for me to lay on it and I am quaking like a leaf. _This is it. Finally, after all this time I am going to have sex with none other than Patch Cipriano. And he was going to feel every bit of it._ My breath is shallow and I lean up on my elbows not being able to take my eyes off him. He removes his jacket and shirt tossing them onto a chair while kicking off his boots at the same time. He's heart stoppingly beautiful. His black hair is a mess, his black eyes are bold gazing at me intently. Desire thick and hot pools deep inside me.

"Do you have any idea how much I want you, Angel?" He says crawling onto the bed coming to a stop when he kneeled in front of me.

"Do you have any idea what I'm going to do to you?" He adds pulling the hem of my shirt up slowly, I help him get it off. He leans down and kisses me demanding, firm, and slow. My muscles clench in the most delicious fashion and I sigh into his mouth. He starts undoing my pants while placing feather light kisses on the corners of my mouth, my jaw, and down my neck. He peels it off me and throws it aside. I am in just a pair of simple white cotton fit panties.

"You're so perfect," he says gazing down at my body and I flush. Both my hands grab either side of his face and I pull his mouth to mine. His tongue and lips coax my own, I moan. He lowers his hips and I feel his erection through his jeans and against the thin layer of my panties. He languidly pushes against me and this time he moans into my mouth. My breath hitches, I can hardly contain the riotous feelings that are starting to rampage my body. _I want him so badly._ Tentatively I move my hands into the soft curls of his hair and pull gently, he groans softly. Releasing me suddenly he moves lower down the bed, grabbing my hips with both his hands he runs his tongue up my sex through the lacy panties. I groan, seeing him with his head between my legs, and feeling his mouth on me is so unexpected and sexy. My hands stay in his hair as I try to quiet my too loud breathing.

Patch looks up at me through his lashes as he leisurely pulls down my underwear. Without taking his eyes off of me he licks his lips, I cannot bring myself to look away. He leans forward and once again runs his tongue up the apex of my thighs, this time there was no barrier between his mouth and me.

"You taste so good," he murmurs with a look of pure pleasure on his face. I practically convulse panting and wanting. He runs his tongue up me again but this time he doesn't pull away. He stops at my clit and licks circles around it. _Holy shit._ I gasp and fall back onto the bed moaning. I feel rather than hear his soft chuckle. I squirm clawing at the silk sheets beneath me. His lips close around my clit and when he sucks I nearly spasmed. My whole body sings in sweet agony. But he just doesn't stop. I arch my back and my lips part as I groan, my legs stiffening. _What's happening to me?_ It's like I don't have any control over my parts any more. Patch was pulling all the strings, playing me like an instrument. I fall apart in hands, I cry out as my nerves shatter into a million pieces.

 _Oh my god. Now I know what all the fuss is about_. _That felt extraordinary._ When I open my eyes Patch is gazing down at me with a satisfied smile on his face. Wow. I'm sure there's nothing but gratitude and awe in my expression. He kisses me and my breathing is still ragged as I come down from my orgasm. One of his hands move down my torso to cup me intimately. His fingers slip over me easily. Briefly he closes his eyes and shudders.

"God, I want you!" He says huskily in my ear. I sigh audibly . He maneuvers to pull off his pants while still staying atop of me. When he does his hard on springs free and he moves further in between my legs, spreading them farther apart. I whimper when I feel him against me. _Will it? How?_

"Don't worry, just breathe and relax. I'm going to take care of you, Angel," he said reassuringly looking into my eyes. His hands were on either side of my face and he hovered over me.

"You really want to do this?" He asked tightly, jaw clenched and eyes burning. I could tell he was restraining himself with a lot of willpower.

"Please," I begged in a voice I didn't recognize as my own. It sounded low and hoarse. He positioned the head of his erection at my entrance and slid into me. The motion was tender but quick. I cried out still feeling a deep pinching sensation inside me as he ripped through my virginity. He stopped and gazed down at me with ecstatic eyes. His mouth was open slightly and his breathing was harsh.

"You're so tight," he groaned into my neck. _I feel so full._ The feeling of him inside me was overwhelming.

"I'm going to move baby," he breathed into my ear his voice strained. He eased out of me with exquisite slowness. He closes his eyes, groans, and then thrusts into me again. He moves steadily at first easing himself in and out of me. I moan, my body accepting his, like a key that fit into a lock. Then he speeds up, I moan even more enjoying pushing my hips up tentatively to meet his. He grasps my face with one hand kissing me hard. I feel something inside me building gradually like before. I start to stiffen as he thrusts on and on without faltering. My body quivers and bows underneath him. Mmm, I didn't know it would feel like this, as good as this. My thoughts are scattering. _There's_ _only pleasure, only me, only Patch._ I unravel and explode around him as I climax calling out his name. When he comes he thrusts much harder and clenches my thigh so tight I'm sure there's a bruise left. He makes a guttural sound and with one final thrust stills, emptying himself inside me. I lay there panting and feeling my thumping heart between our chests.

When I finally gather my bearings and open my eyes Patchs are still closed. His head is resting on my chest and I run my hands through his hair stroking gently. At this he lifts his head to look at me his eyes dark but soft. He gently presses a kiss to the top of my breast and smiles at me sweetly. He rolls over beside me, pulling out. I wince at the unfamiliarity.

"Did I hurt you?" He asks laying on his back and turning his head to face me. I have to grin widely.

"You are asking me if you hurt me?" I giggle.

"The irony is not lost on me," he smiles sardonically.

"Seriously though are you okay?" He asks with wide eyes. I stretch feeling loose limbed and my bones are like jelly. I am completely tranquil after all the events that happened today. I grin at Patch again. _Two orgasms! Coming apart at the seams. I had no idea what my body was capable of. I was wound so tightly and released violently. The pleasure was indescribable._

"You haven't answered me," he said frowning. He has a serious dark expression on his face.

"I'd like to do that again," I whisper, surprising myself. For a moment I think I see a fleeting look of relief in his eyes but it was gone as soon as it came. He leans in and kisses me sweetly.

"Demanding little thing aren't you?" He says to me with sleep lidded eyes. "Next time I promise you more but get some rest now, Angel. You've had a long day and it was your first time. I don't want to go again and hurt you." I pout and he chuckles kissing me sweetly again. He pulls me hallway on top of him and strokes my naked back with his fingertips softly.

"I love you Angel," I heard him murmur before I let myself go to the extreme exhaustion I've been feeling these past few days.

 **REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW. I WILL NOT POST NEW CHAPTERS UNLESS I GET REVIEWS.**


	2. Scott Parnell

**Whatever is in italics are present thoughts. Please Review.**

The sweet aroma of the still lit candles coaxed me from deep sleep to wakefulness. I stretch out and open my eyes. _These black silk sheets will be the death of me._ Slipping out of bed I grasp one of Patchs shirts and shrug it on. I walk out of the bedroom and turn right. The door is slightly ajar letting out steam and I push it open all the way, walking into a vast bathroom. The interior is the same as the rest of the studio. Black granite countertops and floor but most of the walls were mirrored. To my left there were two steel sinks built into the counter. I wipe away the dew from the steam and stare at myself in the gigantic mirror above the sinks. _Do I look different? I feel different. A little sore if I'm honest._ My hair is it's usual wayward self. _Sex trussed hair does not suit me._

Patch stepped out of a mirrored door that I'm guessing led to the shower. His body was still soaked with water from the shower and so was his hair. He grabbed a towel and dried his hair first. When he did his skin stretched and pulled over his muscles in the most delicious way. I gaped as his abdomen flexed and watched beads of water slip down his chest over his pack and disappear in the dark curls on his pelvis. Him wrapping the towel around his waist brought my face up to look at his. He didn't smile but his eyes held a sly grin.

"You're drooling, Angel," he said playfully. I closed my slightly gaping mouth. He walked toward me gracefully. _He's so sexy, could I be any luckier?_

"You do know I can read your thoughts," he whispered in my ear leaning down and placing small kisses behind my lobe. Desire pooled in me almost spilling over. _I feel like I might burst._

"Stay out of my head," I teased pushing him away slightly. I let my hand linger on his chest longer than necessary. He shuddered with pleasure.

"Why don't you go freshen up," he said jerking his thumb at the door he came out of.

"I'll lay out some clothes for you. When you've finished meet me in the parking lot, I've got a surprise for you." With one last kiss and dangerous look he walked out of the bathroom. I slipped out of the shirt and walked into the entryway. I was welcomed by warmth and steam. My muscles loosened and my limbs felt like jello. _Surprise? What in gods name could he surprise me with? I mean after all that I've been through these past months nothing can shock me. I've been betrayed and lied to by my own mother. I've loved and lost._ My thoughts can't help but wander to Scott. My eyes start to water, he died saving me, he died with pride and dignity. _How am I supposed to explain this to Vee? To my mom? He's nephilim!_ Devilcraft is gone. He surely should have healed from being impaled. But he didn't. A pang of guilt hits me as I imagined his cold lifeless body out there with the rest. He didn't deserve to die that way.

As promised, Patch layed out clothes on the bed for me and even new underwear. I thank him inwardly. I wouldn't want to be walking around in the gear I was wearing yesterday. I easily slide on the black lacey panties and bra, black yoga pants, and a burgundy hoodie. I fit my foot on at a time into a pair of chestnut ugg boots and make my way out the catacombs and into the world. I blended in easily with the crowd, nobody suspected that I had just come out of the underbelly of the park where an entire supernatural race used to live but all are extinct. Except for one, Patch. I walked quickly to the parking lot feeling jittery. What the heck does he have up his sleeves? I came to a stop at the gates of Delphic. Two cars stood out from the rest. Patch was wearing a white shirt that hugged his muscles deliciously and a grey sweat suit and running sneakers. He leaned against the more classy and simple car out of the two a black Audi TTS coupé. The other was a flashy orange SRT 2013 Dodge Challenger with two black race stripes. The owner of the challenger and Patch were making small talk but came to a stop when I approached. The driver turned his head and I made eye contact with none other than Scott Parnell. I squealed and closed the distance between us as fast as I could. I jumped into his arms and he caught me laughing.

"Scott! You're here! But how- who- what?!" I said excitedly once my feet are on the ground. I held tightly onto his biceps to make sure he was actually here.

"I've got this guy to thank," he said nodding his head at Patch with nothing but gratitude in his eyes. I turned to Patch a ghost of a smile touched his lips. What did you do? I asked silently with my eyes smirking at him with my hands on my hips. He put his hands up in mock defense.

"I may have threatened to tear an Angel of deaths wings out. Might've clipped a reaper here or there," he said nonchalantly before I crashed my lips to his.

 _'Thank you, thank you, thank you,'_ I whispered to his mind over and over again. He wrapped his arms around me and deepened the kiss.

 _'Natures balance might be thrown off a bit but anything for you Angel'_ he replied. I kissed him all the more passionately and Scott cleared his throat behind me. At that I broke away from Patch and his eyes said, We will finish this later. I bit my lip and started to feel a little too warm under his gaze.

"Well I'm gonna go explore these tunnels and figure out which apartment I'm going to crash in," Scott said clapping loudly and breaking the silence. He nodded at Patch and smiled at me then jogged to the gates. When he was out of earshot I turned back to Patch.

"Looks like you already have a new neighbor," I said teasing him. He grabbed my hand and kissing the ring he'd placed on it after the way led me to the passenger side of the coupé.

"I'll explain that later. Right now I've got to get you to the farmhouse." I looked at him worried. "Did something happen to my mom?" I asked climbing on once he opened the door.

"No, Angel. We're just going to go and talk to her. We're going to tell her the truth and ask for her blessing. It's time to face the music," he said closing the door and walking over to the drivers side. _Oh god!_

 **Review. Review. Review.**


	3. Time To Face The Music

We sat in the driveway thinking of a plan. How were we supposed to go about this? I myself don't even know what I am asking her fault. I don't know what the end result should be? Am I asking her for permission to officially move in with Patch? Permission to sleep over at his place? Permission to date him? Who am I kidding, I never had that and look at where it got me. I threw my hands up exasperated.

"I have no clue what to say to her," I said turning to Patch biting my nails. He cut the engine about 15 minutes ago and has been waiting patiently since for me to gather my bearings. He pulled my hands from my mouth and said, "Why don't we just start with telling her the truth. About me, about Hank, about you."

"And then what Patch? Am I diving into this or am I just gonna dip in a toe?" I asked him with wide eyes biting my nails again.

"Whatever you're most comfortable with my love," he said reclining his seat even more and putting his hands behind his head. As if he knew we would be sitting here for a little while longer. I sat there shaking my leg up and down. After a minute he placed a hand on my thigh to calm me. I was going to lean down to give him a loving kiss but to my horror my mother stepped out onto the porch with her arms crossed and tapped her foot angrily. Her face was as red as a tomato. I looked at Patch to be my savior but he was seeing the same sight I was.

"Go get her tiger. I'm right behind you," he said chuckling and waving at my mother from the safety of the coupé. I hop out and don't even make it across the lawn before she starts.

"Nora! Where have you been? I've been worried sick! I've been fired from my job for failing to show up to work, now I have to sell the house. I don't hear from you or Vee in days! And you just show up here with him in a brand new fancy car like everything is all fine and dandy. You young lady are grounded as long as I'm taking care of you…" She went on and on telling me off as we marched into the farmhouse. When we walked in I noticed that most of the decor and appliances were gone. All that was left in the living room was a sofa. All that was left in the kitchen was the table and countertops. _Jeez, how long was I gone?_ How much did she get rid of?

"Now what do you have to say for yourself?" She asked finally ending her lecture. I leaned back on the kitchen table.

"Mom I can explain," I whined and went on to tell her everything starting from the bottom. I told her about Scott coming back to life, but he'd died in a war between fallen angels and nephilim fighting to protect me from Dante, who was supposed to be my first in command of a nephilim army that Hank forced me to be the leader of, and how I swore an oath now I'm a purebred nephi which makes Patch and I's forbidden love even more taboo, because he's a fallen angel, but that doesn't matter because Patch and I swore a blood oath to each other.

"Oh and Vee is Nephilim too," I finished breathlessly. My mouth just stood staring at me mouth agape.

"What kind of drugs has he hooked you on Nora?" She said exasperated but putting her hands on my forehead checking my temperature and examining me.

"Mom I'm telling you the truth and I have Patch as my witness. Patch!" I called out to him. He was through the front door almost instantly but he didn't step too close to my mom.

"She doesn't believe me! She thinks I'm paranoid and delusional," I said to him. My eyes desperately pleading for help.

"She's telling the truth Blythe," he said. _Wow, great effort babe_. Suddenly I ran to Patch and turned so that his back was facing my mom.

 _What the hell are you doing?_ He hissed in my mind.

 _About to give her cold hard evidence,_ I said back desperately. Before he could protest I yanked up his shirt exposing his wing scars. My mother jumped back with her hand over her mouth.

"These are his scars. Where his angel wings used to be, they're not there anymore because he let Hank rip them out in exchange for my freedom," I explained. Her eyes were wild and terrified but I could see deep in them I was getting somewhere. She was cracking. Just a little bit more…

"Touch them!" I said excited that I might actually get somewhere. For the first time in months my mom and I would be on the same page. But when I volunteered his scars to be touched by her Patch turned back around and held my wrists in his hands. The look he gave me screamed, are you insane? I nodded my head reassuringly at him.

 _We need to do this. Just a little bit more to push her over the edge,_ I whispered to his mind

 _I have no control over what she sees! She could witness me slaughtering men or even worse having sex with you,_ he said back giving me a pointed look. Oh shoot, I hadn't thought of the latter. After one look at me he decided to go with plan B. He made a step towards my mother but she put her hands up making a cross with her two index fingers. I had to hold back a snort. Cmon mom, really? He's not demonic.

"Stay back! Stay away from me and my daughter," she shrieked.

"I'm afraid I can't do that," he said slowly making eye contact with her. They held each other's gaze for a long moments. My mothers eyebrows were contorted in confusion but her eyes were glazed over as if her mind was someplace else.

"Are you mind tricking her?" I whispered harshly at him. Not sure if she could hear me or not.

"I'm just showing her specific images from our relationship. So that she can see how we feel for each other and what we've fought through to get where we are today," he said back to me. Oh alrighty then. After a few more moments my mom gasped and snapped back to reality.

"H-How did you d-do that?" She asked him but her voice was much softer, warmer.

"It's a fallen angel thing," he said simply.

"Oh," she replied back but said nothing else. I feet as if I was walking on pins and needles. Say something mom! Anything. She finally looked at me.

"Is this what you really want?" She asked and I instantly knew what she was talking about about. I walked to Patch and wrapped my arms around him breathing in his rich earthy scent.

"Yes mom. More than anything! He makes me happier than I've ever been, I'm at my best with him," I whine. She nods solemnly and says to Patch,

"Take good care of her." He nods and kisses my forehead.

"I only ask two things of you, Nora. Finish high school and don't even think about getting pregnant." She says raising a finger at me.

"Okay, deal." I say. Two perfectly simple tasks that I can totally manage to do. What could go wrong?

 **Review. Review. Review. Review.**


	4. Wake Up Call

**I will not post new chapters unless I get reviews so...**

"What's up?" I woke to Patchs voice. He was pacing back and forth in front of the ceiling high windows listening intently to his phone. I stayed still not wanting to alert him of my consciousness. I strained my nephilim hearing to eavesdrop on the phone conversation, though the person on the other line was undoubtedly female she was speaking fluently in a foreign language at a hurried pace. It's definitely not Spanish. Definitely not French.

"Es esmu žēl šeit, bet nevaru jums palīdzēt. Lietas ir mainījušās kopš mēs pēdējo reizi runāju." Patch easily responded once she finished. Not fumbling over a word or pronunciation. The girl on the other line spoke frantically now. I didn't know what she was saying but I could tell she was pleading, begging almost. But, Patch quickly cut her off.

"Nē Alexis jūs aprunāt palikt ar mani! Es teicu jums viss ir mainījies," he whispered harshly into the mouthpiece and ended the call. I closed my eyes before he turned around and busted me. I heard him moving about in the room my lashes flutter as my eyes open slowly. Patch was lounging in an arm chair near the bed staring at me intently while twirling his phone in his hands his expression, contemplative.

After the talk with my mom we drove out to the Casco Bay townhome. We both agreed that staying here would make my commute to school much easier than staying at Delphic. On the plus side we were also much closer to stores, supermarkets, boutiques, and restaurants. Not to mention the beautiful view of the bay from pretty much every place in the house. The townhome would be the perfect safe haven for my senior year of high school. I've missed a lot having been wrapped up in a war and all. I'll go back on the 1st of November. That'll give me enough time to adjust to the new norms of my life with Patch. _Wow, life with Patch._ It feels just as good as it sounds.

"Welcome back, Angel," he said grinning. I smile back sleepily and stretch out sated after our passionate rendezvous. _God, will it always be that intense?_ I flush. He stands putting his blackberry down on the end table. His pants hang loosely and dangerously low on his hips. I can't help but notice he's not wearing any boxers underneath. I lose my train of thought.

"Let's go get you something to eat," he says holding his hand out. I just look up at him dazed.

"Food," he says cocking his head to one side an amused expression on his face. When I don't respond he shakes his head laughing softly.

"I think you need a wake up call." Suddenly he pounces on me with the grace of a panther. He gathers me in his arms while I shriek. More from surprise than alarm.

"Patch! Put me down!" I squeal and he chuckles carrying me into the ensuite bathroom and walking under a shower head. The bed sheet that covered my modesty was lost on the way. I claw at his back. Careful as to not touch his wing scars.

"You wouldn't," I say breathlessly trying to stifle my giggles.

"Oh Nora, baby. Haven't you learned anything in the time we've known each other?" He grins and kisses me. I seize the opportunity to distract him and wrap my arms around his neck returning the kiss deeply with my tongue. He inhales sharply and leans back. His black eyes were clouded but wary.

"I love you," he whispers and turns the shower head. Cool water cascades over us and my lips find his once more. The temperature drop is soon forgotten after I wrap myself around him ever so tightly. His kisses sent flames licking up my skin. I return the fervor tenfold biting and sighing as go. Pretty soon my back is pressed against the shower wall and he pushes himself into me for the second time today. When did he take his pants off? He forcibly grinds his hips into mine groaning with indulgence.

"This is a hell of a wake up call," I manage to murmur against his mouth. He grazes his teeth along my lower lip and down my neck. I moan loudly he's insatiable and so brazen. I start to melt in his arms and it feels so divine. I close my eyes to savor the sensation that's starting to become vaguely familiar. It sparks at the apex of my thighs and quickly yet tantalizingly flourishes me all over. My breathing shallows.

"You're mine," I hear him whisper harshly in my ear before I let my tightly wound libido go. My body spirals and crashes in sharp waves of bliss. I crash my mouth to his trying to cover my cries but failing. Patch grasps me tightly, one arm around my waist the other holding my leg up around his. He thrusts a few more times before grunting lowly into my neck then coming to a stop. We stay like that for a while holding each other closely, keeping warm under the cold water.

"I won't ever get used to this," Patch said kissing me once more gently. I opened my mouth to respond but my stomach growling interrupted me.

"Let's go grab a bite," I suggest sheepishly stepping out of the shower and scurrying to find a towel to cover myself. I wrap myself in a fluffy navy blue towel and hand one to Patch who was standing closely behind me. Suddenly a thought hits me. Almost as if I was finally snapping out of this bubble Patch and I have been in since the aftermath. I hadn't spoken to Vee. Surely she'd be worried. I had to check to see if she was okay she was in the graveyard too, fighting off as many fallen angels as she could. What about Marcie? Where had she disappeared off too? Would she resurface? And who the hell was this mysterious foreign girl Alexis, Patch spoke to earlier?

"What are you thinking about, Angel?" Patch said tipping my chin up to look up at his face.

"I've got to call Vee. Marcie's whereabouts. And who exactly is Alexis?" I asked crossing my arms and looking into his eyes for any hint of what he was thinking. A flash of surprise appeared but was quickly shadowed by understanding. He must've put two and two together and figured out I had eavesdropped on his call. Too late to be ashamed.

"Old friend," he said vaguely. Should I have expected anything different?

"Like you used to sleep with her old friend? Or you played video games with her old friend?" I implored. Who am I kidding? We all know Patch isn't a videogames type of guy but all fallen angels except he were gone. I'm surprised that there was someone out there who he acquainted with. I mean I know that he has had exes. Just look at him, he's gorgeous, enticingly dangerous and he's been on earth for thousands of years. Sure he may have encountered the opposite sex once or twice or a couple hundred times but I figured that they were of his kind. Was Alexis human? I highly doubt that. But if she isn't human then what exactly issues?

"Angel." It wasn't an answer to my questions but the way he said it was all the response I needed. I sighed.

"I've told you this before and I'll say it again," he said grabbing both my cheeks and forcing me to look in his eyes. "I cannot change my past but, I promise you I am a new man. I've sworn an oath to you. I love you, Angel." He kisses me hard and I wrap my arms around his neck. All of my insecurities and doubts slowly ebb away coaxed by his mouth on mine. I'm starting to feel all warm and fluttery in my stomach when a loud shrill causes me to break away from Patch. I scamper out of the bathroom into bedroom recognizing the tone as my own. I hastily search for my pants then through their pockets in search of my cell. When it finally surfaces I push the green button and answer Vees call.

"Hello?"

"Nora! Where are you? How are you? I called you 15 times and I got your voicemail. I stopped by the farmhouse but your mom said you moved out and she didn't know where!? It's only been a day. Gosh! What did I miss?"

"Sorry Vee. Have you spoken to Scott?" I asked her. There was a long pause before she answered.

"No." She said and nothing more. That was weird. I usually don't get one word answers from Vee. And why hadn't she heard from Scott? Did she fail to reach out to him or him to her? My stomach growled again louder than the last time.

"Can we meet somewhere for lunch? You know, to talk things over?" I suggested.

"Fine. Meet me at Black Tap in a half hour." She said and ended the call. I turned around and faced Patch. He was dressed now in dark jeans, black boots, and a white tank top. He raised his eyebrows expectantly at me.

"I have a date with Vee," I said pulling on my discarded articles of clothing.

"Sounds like I'm being disinvited," he said smiling slightly.

"She and I need girl on girl bonding time," I said to him. He made a playful hurt expression.

"What about Patch and Nora bonding time?" He asked pulling me into his arms. My heart race sped up a little. I had to part my lips to control my breathing. Patch grinned knowing the effect he had on me. _Cocky bastard._

"We live together now. There will be more than enough Patch and Nora bonding time," I said wrapping my arms around his neck and leaning up on my tip toes to place a soft but sensual kiss on his lips. He sighed with pleasure and let me go reluctantly not before saying,

"I'll hold you to that, Angel."

 **REVIEW. REVIEW. REVIEW.**


	5. Chapter 5

**PLEASE REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK.**

Chapter 5:

The waitress sat down both our dishes piled high with steaming potato wedges and cheeseburgers. Vee's was beef mine was turkey. We had been sitting here for at least 20 minutes in making awkward tense small talk. Neither one of us wanted to discuss the elephant in the room. It was scaring me Vee, is never the one to hold her tongue.

"So you called me here. What's up?" I started. She just stared at me with an appalled expression.

"What's up? How can you act so casual after what has happened?" She whispered incredulously looking around to make sure no one overheard. I inwardly rolled my eyes.

"Vee, everything is fine now. Devilcraft is gone, Dante is dead, Fallen angels are extinct," _Well all except one_. "Scott is still alive. Nephilim came out on top. What more could I ask for?"

"That's why I'm so concerned about you. You sound so happy about fallen angels being gone but, um hello! Your whackjob now deceased boyfriend is included in that you know." I merely smirked. Vee rolled her eyes.

"What?"

"Patch is here, Vee. Alive and well and with all six senses," I grinned cheekily.

"Geez! How did he do it? I swear that guy is the definition of invincible." Oh but he was so much more than that. I'm convinced Patch can get through anything. If the world is ending with a zombie apocalypse like all those crazy people on the news say there isn't any one else I'd rather have by my side. He's literally been to hell and back for me.

"And what do you mean Scott is still alive? He never went anywhere," she said sipping at her chocolate milkshake. I waved my hand dismissively.

"Never mind that. Let's eat I'm famished," I said digging into my food. Vee starting eating her food too. It wasn't long before she started up again.

"So what's this about you moving out of the farmhouse?" she asked with a mouthful. I blushed at the thought of sleeping with Patch and waking up to him. It's what we will be doing for the rest of eternity but even that didn't seem long enough.

"Well I'm kind of staying at Patch's place. For like ever," I explained. Vee's jaw dropped.

"No way! Your mom allowed this? Are we talking about the same dark & brooding guy? The one Blythe hates?"

"Well things are changed now. He and I swore blood oaths to each other," I said showing her the silver ring on my hand. Her eyes almost popped out of her head.

"No freaking way! Are you married, Grey?!" She shouted. Almost every head in the restaurant turned our way.

"Vee! Keep it down."

"I cannot believe this. I need another chocolate milkshake," she said sinking deeper into the booth and crossing her arms over her chest.

"There are just a lot of new adjustments being made. Patch and I are sworn to each other, we are staying together, my mom is selling the farmhouse and moving into some apartment in the city closer to work. But I'm still the same ol' Nora Grey," I told Vee reassuringly.

"I really need some shoe shopping therapy," she sighed. I smiled at her and pulled out my phone. I had multiple text messages from Patch.

THE HALF BREED STOPPED BY UNEXPECTED.

WHERE ARE YOU?

ANGEL PLEASE HURRY HOME BEFORE I SNAP HIM IN 2.

I giggled at the messages and replied.

LOL OMW.

I looked up at Vee with sorry eyes.

"I've got to run home before Scott dies again," I muttered jokingly putting a twenty on the table and rising. Vee pulled a twenty out her purse and placed it on the table also.

"What do you mean again? What kind of danger could he be in now?" she shrieked speed walking out the front doors of Black Tap and to the neon.

"He stopped by Patch and I's place unannounced. Patch texted me to get there ASAP. They seem to be getting along very well," I added the last part sarcastically but still smiling.

"This isn't funny, Nora. I've got to go save my hottie before it's. Too. Late..." She was speaking at a hurried pace but slowed down when she saw which car my key fobb opened. The black coupés lights blinked and it chirped.

"Like my new ride?" I asked and practically skipped to the Audi. For the first time in a while Vee was utterly speechless.

I pulled out of the lot first with Vee on my tail. I leaded her all the way to Casco Bay and slowed in front of the townhouse. Scott's orange challenger was sitting in front when I pulled into the driveway. I hadn't yet turned off the ignition before Scott bounded out of the front door. He was wearing the same clothes as this morning but his shirt looked crumpled around the shoulders. He searched the lawn with his eyes quickly before they landed on me. I hopped out the coupé to meet him half way.

"That guy is insane! He just about threatened me a couple hundred times before you finally decided to show up," Scott said with a look that almost mirrored a wounded puppy. I put a hand over my mouth to cover up my smile.

"Where were you, Grey?" he asked. I opened my mouth to respond but was cut off by Vee.

"Scott! I'm so glad you're safe," Vee exclaimed jumping into his arms. He caught her with a grunt.

"Yeah, it's not like I died or anything," he scoffed.

"What is it with the jokes about your life?" Vee asked to no one in particular.

Over Scott's shoulder I saw a dark figure appear on the front porch. Patch and I locked gazes and my heart just about stopped before jump starting again ten times faster then normal. Lazily leaning against the white post with only a black tank top and dark jeans he gave me one of those sweet smiles that were for my eyes only. I looked to Vee and Scott. They were standing close and whispering things to eachother. Though I couldn't bring myself to eavesdrop I knew the conversation was intimate. I flicked my gaze to Patch again. He winked at me and his smile quickly turned from sweet to predatory. He turned and walked back into the townhouse as if he was silently daring me to follow. _Challenge accepted._

 **REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW! I will start updating more often.**


	6. Let's Go Shopping

**I promise after this chapter there will not be so much unnecessary fluff. I will get into twists and conflicts of this story. Please Review and Stay tuned.**

Chapter 6:

I walked inside only a few feet behind Patch. The door to the master bedroom was slightly ajar and I dared a peek inside. In a flash Patch had my back pressed against the door of the master bedroom which was now closed. My heart thrashed in my chest ready to burst out from excitement. My mouth found his already open for me. His hand discovered my thigh that was already cocked to fit his grasp. There was nothing slow or easy about the way we kissed. His tongue stroked mine expertly as we danced with our mouths. I took off his shirt and ran my hands up his abdomen. He hissed and picked me up. I squealed playfully and wrapped my arms around his neck as he took three steps backward. Never breaking his mouth from my body he laid us back on the plush mattress so that he was on top of me. Dominating our moves. I couldn't help but notice how frail I felt under him his body was so big and strong. So masculine and all mine. I found his throat with my mouth his skin tasted of salt and mint. The material of my shirt had ridden up helped by his hands. He pushed the material higher when there was a soft rap at the door.

"Babe, are you in there?" Came Vee's soft but muffled voice through the door.

"Oh they're in there." I heard Scott comment snidely. Breathing hard I looked to Patch.

 _Get rid of them,_ he said to my thoughts and patted my thigh twice before rolling off of me.

"Coming," I called to them making my way to the door. I pulled it open just enough to poke my head out.

"What's up?" I ask flicking my gaze between the two of them.

"What do you mean what's up? You just disappeared out of nowhere," Vee said.

"I just pitched this great idea to Vee that we should all celebrate tonight," Scott continued. I opened my mouth to answer but Patch's voice filled my head.

 _No,_ he said firmly. I turned my head to peek at him. He was stretched out languidly with his hands behind his head. He's just as long standing up as he is laying down. This way he looked enviably comfortable and confident in his own skin.

"Um... Sorry I can't. I have nothing to wear," I say to them the first excuse that came to mind. It wasn't a total lie, I actually have no wardrobe at Patch's place. Vee's eyes flick behind me then she crosses her arms and gives me a look that says, Yeah right.

"Let's go shopping," she says with raised eyebrows and pursed lips.

"I have no clothes either. I'm down to shop," Scott interjected. Before I could answer the bedroom door shut closed before me by Patchs arm.

"Hey!" Vee exclaimed on the other side of the door accompanied with knocks that grew louder by the second. Patch pinned me to the door with his hot gaze. He was so close I could feel his breath but neither of our bodies were touching.

 _Buy me two seconds,_ I said to Scotts mind.

 _Tell Patch to make it fast,_ he retorted back before the banging stopped and I heard their footsteps shuffle away. Patch leaned in to catch my mouth in another kiss speaking without taking his lips from mine.

"You aren't going anywhere." Then he proceeded to lay me back on the soft bed and kiss me breathless. We kissed fast, and we kissed slow. He nibbled and nuzzled and licked his way down my neck and across my chest.

"I can't keep them waiting for much longer," I rasped huskily at him.

"They can wait," he murmured against the swell of my breasts. I struggled internally but managed to pull away from Patch. I didn't want him going into a territory when once started there's no way of going back. He held my gaze expectantly and licked his bottom lip. His breathing was elevated but not quite panting... Yet.

"Let's make a deal," I started. "Go out tonight with us and I'll let you explore." He raised an eyebrow.

"Explore?" He asked as if he didn't hear me right the first time.

"Yeah explore. We can do whatever you want I'll surrender myself to you for the night." At that he groaned softly and smirked.

"Getting bold are you, Angel? Deal," he said and sealed it with a kiss.

I made my way out the house to join Vee and Scott. From here I could see them seated in the Neon. Vee was in the drivers seat singing along to Ellie Goulding. Scott was smoking but I didn't know what until I plonked myself in the backseat of the car.

"Scott! That stuff reeks!" I exclaimed. I vaguely remember going into his room and finding a marijuana plant under his bed. But I'd never actually seen him use the substance till now. Scott turned in the passanger seat to give me a sly grin.

"This is good stuff, Grey. It'll get your mind right." Yeah, I bet.

"Vee! How could you let him smoke that in here?" I asked her waving my hands to get the scent out of the air. I was shocked that she would let him do such a thing.

"To each his own," She just shrugged nonchalantly turning on the ignition. I shook my head in disbelief. If the cops pull us over we all could go down!

 _Where did you find that stuff?_ I asked Scott in the privacy of his consciousness.

 _I found a whole ton hidden away in one of the rooms under Delphic. Among other things. Fallen angels are loaded!_ He said back. _I plan on packaging some of this stuff and selling it. It'll help me get on my feet real quick._ I didn't say anything after that. Vee was right, to each his own. Who was I to tell Scott he couldn't sell drugs? Or smoke it? It's his life and it is a way for him to get money fast. Smoke weed and sell some to rejects. Sounds like a good plan. Not!

 _You didn't happen to raid an all black place with marble_ _floors and walls, did you?_ I asked.

 _Nope! Instinct told me to stay out of that one,_ he quipped. Maybe he did have a little sense.

 **REVIEW! Review! REVIEW!**


	7. Prepping

**Please review! Just a little note: I write from seeing images and pictures in my mind. So if you ever want to see what I see in my mind like a photo of the town house or photos of what the characters are wearing or even photos of a little object I mentioned just message me. Or you could google it :p**

Chapter 7:

COULD USE SOME HELP WITH BAGS :), I texted Patch before stepping out of the Neon with a couple bags and boxes in hand. Vee and Scott were in tow with things in hand themselves. But I could tell that there was a lot more that we were leaving.

"Patch!" I called out walking into the foyer but I got no response. Wired, where would he go? I directed Vee to follow me into the master bedroom to put our things down. We had racked up on all the feminine products Patch was missing at his place. A makeup mirror, blow dryer, curling iron, flat iron, brushes, combs, razors and everything in between.

"Looks like you're gonna have to unload by yourself," I told Scott when he stepped in the doorway of the bedroom.

"Do I have to?" He groaned.

"I'll help," Vee volunteered. "Babe you can just hop in the shower and start getting ready," she said to me. I nodded solemnly. I pulled out my phone and shot another text to Patch before getting in the shower. By the time it had warmed up to cloud the room with steam my mind could not stray from the image of Patch. I had been thinking about the whole time I was shopping with Scott and Vee. With every item I couldn't help but wonder, what would Patch think if he saw me in this? Would he grab my waist? Would he kiss me senseless? Would he want to rip the clothes off of me? I turned the shower knob all the way to the left. Contrary to popular belief the could water did nothing to quench my libido. I slipped my hand in between my legs. Soapy suds slicked my skin but I didn't need any extra lubrication. I had been wet since I left Patch hanging a few hours ago. What a mistake that was, I needed him now. I hesitantly touched my clit with two fingers. I was met instantaneously with sensations that felt oh so good. I sighed audibly but quickly covered my mouth with my other hand, not wanting Vee to hear me. I closed my eyes and pictured Patch. Remembering the feeling of him inside me, how he smelled, how he tasted, how long his prick was. I wanted to feel it again inside me. The hand on me moved at a faster pace and my heart skipped a couple beats. I felt a stirring deep inside me. A feeling that was starting to become familiar. I was so close to an orgasm when Vee knocked at the ensuite bathroom door.

"Babe you've been in there for over 20 minutes. It's gonna take us at least an hour to do hair and make up. Get out of there!" She said. I let out a sigh of frustration and turned off the shower water. I waited for my breathing to return to normal before I stepped out of the bathroom in a bath towel. Vee had our clothes and underwear laid out.

"I put all your bags in the closet," she said. "You didn't tell me Patch owned colors other than black."

"Vee it's not okay to snoop in people's closets," I muttered padding over to the bedside table. I checked my phone there was a message from Patch.

"It's not snooping. I was simply finishing an errand for a friend."

STOPPED BY BO'S 4 FEW QUICK ROUNDS. OMW BACK NOW, the message had read. It had been sent ten minutes ago. I started to panic.

"Vee I've got to get dressed, Now!" I said scrambling into my bra and panties. It wasn't new for Vee and I to see each other naked. The panties were too skimpy for my taste but Vee insisted that I'd buy more things like this since Patch and I are staying together. I haven't broken to her the news yet that I'm no longer a virgin.

"Jeez! What's the rush now?" She asked nonchalantly plugging up the blow dryer and curling iron. The rush was Patch could pull up any minute and I didn't want him seeing me in just a towel. If he did and with the way I'm dying to have him right now, We'd probably never leave to celebrate. I needed to get more clothes on and fast.

"Just help me into this thing," I said gesturing to the black floor length dress. It was sleeveless and had a double slit so both of my legs were on display. The trouble is that the dress is asymmetric with a mock neck. So getting the upper half of it on right was tricky. After a few moments we got it to look exactly as it did on a mannequin. Surprisingly I'm the one who picked it out. Vee said it was too sexy for my character but I disregarded anything she negative she had to say. The dress made me feel more empowered. More like a woman. I strapped my feet into nude colored patent leather stiletto heels with pointed toes. Vee said that they'd give me the extra 'oomph' and she was right.

"Okay now time for some hair and make up," she said clapping and pulling me to the vanity in the walk in closet. She quickly dried my hair and finger combed it while I struggled to put on a stroke liquid eyeliner perfectly. She also redefined my natural curls with the curling iron. In the midst of doing that I heard the purr of the Ion engine in the coupé which meant, Patch has arrived. Vee and I met eyes in the mirror. Somehow she could tell by my look that it'd be in her best interest to leave.

"Okay," she started slowly. "I can tell when I'm not wanted. I'll just go get ready in the other room with Scott." With that she picked up her dress and shoes and walked out the bedroom door.

"See you in a few!" I called out to her dabbing on under eye concealer. A few moments later Patch walked in. He stood in the archway of the closet hands in pockets for a few moments. I could practically feel his gaze boring into my back though I didn't take my eyes off of myself in the mirror. It was clear he wasn't gonna be the one to spark up conversation first.

"So how was Bo's?" I tried for a practical approach.

"A little empty without the fallen," he said and I heard the softest of sighs after it. My heart ached a little for him. I wonder what it must feel like to be one of a kind on earth. Lonely? Strange? Unique?

"Maybe you should go out with Scott sometimes. He likes to gamble," I quipped.

"I like to win," he said simply and laughing softly. I shrugged. I swiped on one thin coat of matte pink liquid lipstick and with a pucker of my lips the look was complete. I have to admit I do look 'like a snack' as Vee would say. _Good enough to eat._

 _Yes you do_ , Came Patchs voice in my thoughts. I inwardly rolled my eyes.

"Would you stop doing that?" I shot back at him audibly. He walked a few feet deeper in the room closer to me.

"It's kinda hard not to agree, Angel." He said. His voice had taken on a low silky timbre. One of his hands grabbed my waist and pulled me up to standing. His eyes looked over every inch of my body slowly. The more time passed, the more self conscious I got. His facial expression gave nothing away. I admit that it's a great skill to have but at moments like this I wish he would open up and show me everything he was thinking or feeling. I finally got that when his eyes met mine in the tall mirror. Cool grey to Steely black. I saw his lips come to my ear before I felt the gentle brush of his mouth on me. It took all I had in me not to moan and melt into his arms right there. I knew that's what he wanted and I'm not going to give in so easily. Though I did close my eyes for a beat to savor the feelings he was stirring inside me. My heart, My brain, and the apex of my thighs all seemed to hum in unison.

"This dress is quite short don't you think?" He asked but I knew it was a rhetorical question. Keeping his eyes locked on mine he continued. Both of his hands started at my shoulders and trailed down my arms leisurely, over my waist and to my hips leaving goosebumps in their wake.

"There's not much distance from here," he put pressure on my leg where the slit started, "To here." He whispered reaching beneath the fabric that covered my modesty and brushing over the front of my lace panties. I parted my lips and let out the anticipating breath I had been holding in.

"And this is mine." He said possessively in my ear. His fingers were lingering dangerously close to a spot that I wanted him to touch oh so badly. Something told me he knew exactly what he was doing. Every one of his moves are though through and executed perfectly.

"Do you understand me?" He asked.

"Yes, Patch." I managed to breath out. I felt rather than heard his answering chuckle.

"Good," he said finally and dipped his hands into my panties to play. But just as he did that came a knock at the bedroom door. The moment between us shattered and Patch released me. I leaned against the vanity to try and gather my bearings.

"Ready when you are!" Vee sing-songed. She waltzed right through the bedroom and into the closet. She looked between Patch and I. Though I couldn't see myself in the mirror any longer I knew that my skin had to be flushed and my chest rose and fell too fast than normally. On the other hand Patch seemed cool and collected.

"Am I interrupting something?" Vee asked and Patch scoffed as if saying, 'Like you care!' I didn't trust my voice to be its normal pitch so I just shook my head firmly and gave her a sweet smile. After some long moments of awkward silence we heard Scott call from the living room. At least he had the decency to stay out of our bedroom. I silently send thanks to Mrs. Parnell for raising him to know bounds.

"Can we move our asses! I heard that there's gonna be a special appearance at the club tonight," Scott said.

"We'll be right behind you," I said to Vee. With that she turned away in her hot pink aristocrat dress and black stiletto heels. When she was out of earshot I turned to Patch and gave him a look.

"What?"

"Don't you think you should change into something a little more... Formal." I said gesturing to his jeans and simple black shirt. After all, Vee and I got dolled up. Scott told us that we must always be at our best when at this club. Apparently it's known for hosting a lot of famous parties and people.

"No." Patch said simply.

"Please," I pouted. He sighed dragging his hands over his face. I vaguely heard him sigh, "The things I do for love."

 **REVIEW! Review! REVIEW!**


	8. Club OASIS

**I've noticed that there are more people following and favoriting this story so I'm gifting you readers some more chapters. I'm very big on Author/Reader relationships so if I see my audience responding I'll keep going. Don't forget to review.**

Chapter 8:

We all drove our vehicles for about an half hour east of Casco Bay. Scott led the way in his Challenger. Behind him, I rode shot gun with Patch in the Coupè. Vee trailed behind us in the Neon. Patch had did what I asked before we left and I'm regretting making him change now. He was wearing black slacks and a crisp white button up shirt that hugged his biceps. His sleeves were rolled up revealing the skin of his forearms and a few of the buttons were undone at the top revealing his muscular chest and silver Archangel chain. He looked like a sexy young CEO and I practically drooled this whole car ride. We pulled into a parking lot and parked against the far end of the gates. Vee and Scott on either side of us.

"Stick to the shadows," Patch said almost to himself before turning off the ignition and coming over to my side. With his help I stepped out of the Coupé without faltering. In these shoes he and I were a few centimeters away from being the same height. A cool fall breeze blew against me and I shivered. Maybe showing this much skin was a bad idea. I could feel the bass of the music from the club on the bottom of my feet.

"I can already tell this night is gonna be great!" Vee exclaimed coming over to me and looping our arms.

"Loosen up, Nora! It's about time you let loose." She said pulling me to the front of the nightclub, When we saw how long the line was we groaned in unison. Patch and Scott weren't far behind us.

"We'll waste the whole night waiting on this line. Maybe we should swing by the Devils Handbag," Scott suggested but Vee interjected.

"Um hell no! Nora and I spent a good amount of money and time getting dressed up. No way I'm wasting this outfit on the Devils Handbag," She scowled.

"Fine got any other ideas?" Scott said with his hands on his hips. Vee shrugged and crossed her arms looking at me. I gave a half shrug and turned to Patch but he wasn't there.

"Where's Patch?!" I exclaimed scanning the area as fast as I could. Before my eyes landed on him a heard a whistle from behind. All three of us turned around and there stood Patch at the front of the line next to the bouncer. He waved us over and we walked quickly. After muttering a "Thank you" to the bouncer who held the ropes open for us I grabbed Patchs hand and walked inside with him. Each of our wrists were stamped with ink you could only see with UV light.

 _Did you mind trick the bouncer?_ I asked Patch in the privacy of our thoughts.

 _No Angel. He recognized me_ , he said back and without another word led me deeper into the club. We walked through a very narrow hallway then into a space that opened up to the dance floor. My heels clicked with every step against the glass. I looked down and under me was, an aquarium! Sure enough there were live tiger sharks, fluorescent jellyfish and other exotic looking fish I couldn't name swimming right under my feet. Who in their right minds would dance on this? I'm nervous just walking on it. Patch must've sensed my apprehension because he turned around to look at me then at the floor. He grinned.

 _Don't worry it won't break_ , he said in my mind. We squeezed through a body of people dancing to the thumping beat of Hip-Hop. I could barely make out anyone's face because the lights were so dim. But I could see why Scott suggested we dress to impress. Everyone in this place looked like they ate caviar for breakfast, lunch, and dinner and drove Ferraris on Saturday but Mercedes' on a Sunday. The colorful strobes seemed in sync with the music. I looked around and couldn't spot a DJ but I did spot a stage that had three separate walkways. All three of them ended in a circle with poles in the middle. I'm glad there won't be a floor show tonight. Patch led us all the way to the other side of the club. He stopped in front of a doorway with a keypad. There were others just like it lined up across the wall but we were at the 1st door. Patch punched in a 4 digit code and a light above the door blinked green then it slid to the side revealing black velvet drapes. Patch stepped through and I behind him. Vee and Scott behind me. The door slid back shut and locked behind us. The room was filled with cold air and darkness. After about 3 seconds everything came to life. Music came on and a rectangular shaped glass table slid up from the floor in the middle of the room and white leather sofas came up behind it on either side. A large plasma TV came out of its hiding place behind the far wall and displayed multiple different security camera footage around the club. And a spherical light dropped from the ceiling and started strobing just like the lights outside the door, all simultaneously.

"Whoa," Vee and I said at the same time then burst out in a fit of giggles.

"How the hell can you afford to be in one of these VIP rooms?" Scott asked Patch incredously. Patch merely looked at him before lounging in one of the sofas.

"Let's just say I know someone who knows someone." He said simply patting the seat next to him. I sat down quickly my feet were starting to cry in these shoes.

"Well," Scott clapped loudly. "Let's start by ordering drinks." Patch touched the corner of the table closest to him and a holographic menus came to life. Drinks, Appitizers, Main Courses, Desserts, the options were endless. We could even search for a song we wanted to hear or change the settings of the strobe lights. This is gonna be a very good night indeed. We each chose the drink selection we wanted. Soon after a waitress with a sleek blonde high pony tail only dressed in a black bikini and red pumps came in and put our drinks down. OASIS was printed on the front of her bikini bottoms in script like font. Patch ordered a Black Bottle Scotch & Whiskey blend and poured four shots.

"Cheers! To Nora Grey," Scott exclaimed holding up his glass.

"Cheers!" We all said in unison and threw back the shots. I instantly regretted it coughing and sputtering. This stuff burned on the way down as much as devilcraft did. And dare I say it tasted worse. Vee had the same reaction as I did to the whiskey. While all Scott and Patch did was grunt and smack their chests in a manly way. I rolled my eyes and looked to Vee knowing that she and I had the same thought. They're such dudes!

 **REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW**


End file.
